


Midnight Skies

by sleepyimagineer (ocolotes)



Series: Mistakes [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: First work - Freeform, Multi, confetti cannons for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocolotes/pseuds/sleepyimagineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late, and Dirk has a lot of things on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Skies

**Author's Note:**

> First piece of work, just trying to get into the hang of it. Read it or nah.

Rain patters ruthlessly against the roof, and you know that there's not going to be any sleep for you again tonight.

You get up from your bed, and it makes a small creak of complaint. You would too, given how unused the bed has been lately. You're either plagued with unholy nightmares, or just can't bring yourself to falling asleep in the first place. You head over to the window, and before looking out, you run a hand over your face with a loud sigh. You were alone, so there was no worry about keeping anyone else from sleeping. You'd pretty much isolated yourself after the game, because nothing anyone had said to you after you won could get you to change your mind. You kept contact with people, just an occasional message to inform them that yes, you were alright. However, you still think to this day that they'd be better off just not bothering with you anymore. It'd be better off that way anyways.. Right? Another sigh and a quick glance at the clock beside your bed tells you it's just a few minutes after midnight. Before all this mess had happened, you had never even considered going to bed before midnight. You were a real rebellious kid, not listening to the authority you never had, and doing whatever you wanted. What came with the hours of lost sleep as a teenager meant the robots.

The robots were something that you were sure made you one of the sharpest, most intelligent young adults out there. Of course, you knew it wasn't true- anyone could really build a robot with the proper technology and education. The auto responder was a bit more advanced, and if he wasn't such an asshole, you'd love him too. However, he managed to fuck you over a lot more than you wanted, and he probably just did it for the hell of it. You didn't feel upset when you gave the glasses to Roxy at the end of the day, because you knew that she would love them a lot more than you did. 

Roxy. God, you were nothing less than proud of her. 

Roxy Lalonde, the girl who managed to change her life for the better, and only in a matter of a few months. It was truly inspiring, and you were glad you were lucky enough to get to know her. The girl, even when she was an alcoholic, was always charismatic, and you loved that about her. Even though it didn't seem like it, you loved to talk to her, because her amusement always seemed to rub off onto you. In a bad mood? Roxy could help. Then she went and stopped drinking so much, and she still continued to be the wonderful girl she had been before. Roxy was the real hero of this story, not you. Hell, you'd be damned if you had ever been a hero in this story. You were nothing good for anyone, especially Jake, so why would you be?

Jake.

A mistake you could never fix.

No, Jake wasn't the mistake. Falling in love with him was. You had loved him a lot more than he did you, and you were only the garbage that fueled the flames between him and Jane. You had known nothing about what was to happen in the future, what they were to be. Besides, teenagers make mistakes, but you could never forgive yourself for the ones you made. You weren't sure what had attracted you to Jake in the first place, but you wish it had never happened. You were the mistake, not him. 

You sigh, and you move to sit in the window sill and look out to the city. Rain slithered down the window pane slowly, despite how hard it was raining outside. You lean against the wall and watch the city move, completely unaffected without you there. You wonder if your friends are the same way, still happy and able to live their lives freely, without you dragging them down. Jane for sure would. Jane was just one of those people, you supposed. Jane didn't seem like she needed much of anyone- especially after that fuck up all those years ago, when you and Jake ditched her birthday party for some planet exploring. It was shit of you and you knew that, but you were just too damned selfish. You knew it was her birthday, you never forgot things like that. You just wanted time with Jake, and you were determined to get it. Of course, now you realize how wrong that was, how wrong you were. Jane had been nothing but a great friend, and you let her down. She trusted you, and you shit all over that. You were disgusting. You run a hand through your hair and rest your head against the window, watching everything go on below you. Things could go on without you, but you knew that you would never bring yourself to doing anything bad. You had a duty, and you were going to make sure it still happened. Your gaze moved from the city below and into the sky, and the corners of your lips turned up ever so slightly.

These midnight skies were rarely clear, but you knew that the rain was just as comforting as the stars.


End file.
